A Unite With A Loved One
by fhfreak
Summary: An unforgettable accident changes the lives on the family, and one of them is united with a loved one.


A Unite With A Loved One

**This Fanfic takes place in season 6. At the moment, Danny is on the phone, and the others are watching a movie in the living room. Note: When the quotes are indented, that means they are on the phone.**

Danny: What?

Officer: I'm sure. We're at the scene right now.

Danny: You gotta be kidding!

Officer: I'm not kidding!

Danny: Well, is he okay?

Officer: I'm not a doctor! How do I know!

Danny: Well, I'll be there immediately.

Officer: That's very necessary.

Danny: Thank you for calling.

Becky: Danny, what's the problem?

Danny: It seems that Jesse was in a motorcycle accident.

Becky: Oh my God! We have to get down there!

DJ: I'll get Nicky and Alex.

**DJ runs out of the room to get Nicky and Alex, then Michelle comes running in with popcorn.**

Michelle: Why is DJ so worried?

Stephanie: Uncle Jesse was in an accident! We have to get down there now!

**DJ comes in carrying Nicky and Alex.**

Nicky & Alex: Daddy!

Becky: We're going to see Daddy. C'mon guys! Hurry!

**At the accident, Jesse is laying on a stretcher unconscious. The family is there. Becky runs out of the car, followed** **by the rest.**

Becky: Jesse! Where's Jesse!

Don: Jesse's unconscious and in the ambulance.

Becky: Is he going to survive?

Don: I don't think so.

Becky: No! He can't die!

**Becky runs over to the family**

Becky: Guys, Jesse is unconscious, but he probably won't make it.

Joey: He can't die!

Becky: That's what I said. We have to go to the hospital!

Alex: Daddy!

Nicky: I want Daddy!

Becky: Daddy's hurt and we're going to see him at the doctor.

Alex: No shots!

Becky: Well, Daddy's a big boy and he might get shots.

Nicky: Lollipop?

Becky: No, Daddy won't get a lollipop, but he'll get plenty of bills.

**At the waiting room in the hospital**

Alex: Where's Daddy, Mommy?

Becky: Don't worry. We will see Daddy soon.

Doctor: Jesse is awake now and he requested some visitors.

Becky: Okay boys. We can see Daddy now.

Doctor: Oh, I'm so sorry, but the boys cannot see Jesse at the moment

Becky: Why?

Doctor: Jesse is in very poor condition. So only one person can visit him right now.

Danny: I think that you should, Becky.

Becky: Thank you Danny.

**Becky runs to his room and opens the door. Jesse has huge bloody cuts and bruises all over his body.** (Author's Note: When Jesse talks, he talks very weakly.)

Becky: Jesse!

Jesse: Becky!

Becky: Are you alright?

Jesse: Well, I have a broken leg.

Becky: That's it?

Jesse: They didn't do much for me yet.

**Several doctors come in. **

Doctor: Jesse, you will have to stay here for a few nights.

Jesse: No! I want to stay with my wife!

Becky: Jesse, you have to do what the doctor says.

Jesse: But I don't want to stay!

Becky: Honey, no one does. But I'll stay here with you the whole time.

Jesse: What about the boys?

Becky: They can't visit you until you get a little better.

Doctor: I'm sorry, but you have to leave right now so we can do some tests.

Becky: Bye Jesse.

**Becky leans over and kisses him on the cheek.**

Jesse: I love you.

Becky: I love you too.

Becky leaves.

**In the waiting room**

Joey: So, how is Jess?

Becky: All we know is that he has a broken leg and is very weak. He will also have to stay here for a few nights. He looks so miserable!

**Becky starts crying.**

Stephanie: I just hope he will survive.

Becky: We can only hope. We can only hope.

**2 hours later**

Michelle: Gosh! It's midnight! I'm so tierd!

DJ: It looks like that the boys are sleeping.

Stephanie: I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm tierd myself!

Becky: Well, it's been a long day.

Danny: I know how you feel, Becky. This reminds me so much of when Pam got in the accident.

Joey: I remember all of us were doing what we're doing right now.

Danny: Then the doctor came out and broke our hearts.

Joey: it was the worst thing I ever experienced.

Danny: Nothing could be more devastating.

Becky: I wish I got to know Pam.

Joey: You would of loved her.

Danny: DJ, why don't you take the kids home. It's getting kind of late.

DJ: That's why I happy I have my drivers licence! C'mon guys. Steph, you get Nicky, and I'll get Alex. Bye.

**They all walk out, DJ holing Michelle's hand and carrying Alex, and Stephanie carrying Nicky. **

Joey: Are you okay, Beck?

Becky: I'm terrified.

Danny: So are we.

Joey: So, are you going home or are you going to stay with Jesse?

Becky: If I say with Jesse, what will I do with the boys?

Danny: Don't worry. We can watch them.

Becky: Thank you Danny.

**A doctor comes out.**

Doctor: We are done with Jesse's tests, and Jesse had extreme bleeding in his head. Unfortunatly, he is in a coma and has a 35 chance of survival.

Becky: This can't happen to me! God, DON'T TAKE MY JESSE!

Doctor: He probably won't survive.

**The doctor walks away. Everyone starts to cry. **

Danny: I gotta call home.

DJ: Hello?

Danny: It's Dad. Were you asleep?

DJ: No. Michelle just fell asleep and Stephanie and I are awake.

Danny: You might want to tell Stephanie this, but Uncle Jesse is in a coma and

Has a 35 chance of survival.

DJ: What?

Danny: The doctor said he probably won't survive.

DJ: When are you guys coming home?

Danny: I don't have an answer for that. All I know is that Aunt Becky is staying

There until Uncle Jesse gets out.

DJ: When is he coming out?

Danny: Hopefully in a few days. I gotta go.

DJ: Bye.

**At home**

Stephanie: How's Uncle Jesse.

**DJ sighs and starts to cry.**

Stephanie: He can't.

DJ: Steph, he's not gonna make it.

**Stephanie starts to cry.**

Stephanie: What?

DJ: Uncle Jesse is in a coma right now and only has a 35 chance of survival.

Stephanie: I don't think he will make it too much longer.

DJ: Just don't say that around Aunt Becky. The boys won't understand yet.

Stephanie: Should we tell Michelle?

DJ: I don't know. But I think we should so we can prepare her for the worst.

Stephanie: Okay.

**They walk up to Michelle's room and knock on the door. **

Michelle: Hey! I was sleeping!

DJ: Michelle, we need to talk to you.

Michelle: This better be important!

**They open the door and slowly walk into her room. **

Stephanie: Michelle, Deej you better tell her.

DJ: You know how Uncle Jesse got in that accident?

Michelle: Yeah,

DJ: Well, he is in a coma and only has a 35 chance of survival.

Michelle: I don't understand.

Stephanie: Uncle Jesse probably won't make it.

Michelle: Make it where?

DJ: Michelle, Uncle Jesse is dying.

Michelle: What?

Stephanie: He got hurt so bad, that he is in a very deep sleep.

Michelle: Will he wake up?

DJ: The doctors are trying to wake him up.

Michelle: But Uncle Jesse likes to sleep! Why should they wake him up?

DJ: Stephanie, she doesn't understand.

Stephanie: Michelle, do you want to go back to the hospital?

Michelle: Okay.

DJ: Steph, can you watch Nicky and Alex? I'm going back to the hospital so the guys can explain to Michelle about what's going on, okay?

Stephanie: Okay.

**At the hospital, as DJ and Michelle walk in**

Danny: Girls, what are you doing here?

DJ: Stephanie and I were trying to explain to Michelle about Uncle Jesse, but she just can't understand.

Michelle: What's going on?

Danny: Why did you tell Michelle?

DJ: We wanted to prepare her for the worst.

Danny: Good reason. Michelle, Uncle Jesse is well, uh, dying.

**Everyone starts sobbing.**

Michelle: He can't be dying! He just can't!

**Michelle runs down the hall and Danny, DJ, and Joey chase her. **

**Several doctors start running toward Becky**

Becky: What's going on? Is Jesse okay?

Dr. Lance: Jesse is barely awake, but can communicate.

Dr. Luke: He's still in poor condition, but still only one person can see him.

Becky: Can I bring my 6 year old niece with me?

Dr. Lance: Guys, can she?

**Michelle comes running down the hall screaming at Becky**

Michelle: HE CAN'T BE DEAD! UNCLE JESSE IS NOT DEAD! AND HE NEVER WILL BE!

Dr. Luke: Only if you can calm her down.

Becky: Thank you. Michelle, do you want to see your Uncle Jesse?

Michelle: YES! YES! I HAVE TO SEE HIM! I JUST HAVE TO!

Becky: Okay, but you have to calm down.

**Michelle calms down.**

Becky: Good. Let's go.

**Michelle runs into his hospital room**

Jesse: Michelle! Becky!

Becky: How are you feeling?

Michelle: Ahhhh!

Becky: Michelle?

**Michelle runs out of the room**

Jesse: What happened?

Becky: I think Michelle was afraid of seeing you like this.

Jesse: I just hate this.

Becky: Michelle's afraid that you're going to die.

Jesse: Am I?

Becky: We all hope you won't. But, everyone has a chance of dying.

Jesse: You're right.

Becky: You sound so quiet and weak. Do you need anything?

Jesse: No.

Becky: Well I'm staying right by your side all of the time until they tell me to leave.

Jesse: Thank you. How are the boys?

Becky: They've been asking for you, but they're too young to visit. Stephanie's watching them at home.

Jesse: I really want to see them.

Becky: There's nothing I can do. I hate seeing you like this.

Jesse: I just want to be home and free. My forehead hurts really bad.

Becky: I'm sure it does. There's stitches in it.

Jesse: There's stitches all over my body. Anyway, what time is it?

Becky: 1:32.

Jesse: 1:32? Beck, you have to get home. Stephanie's there alone!

Becky: I'm staying here with you.

Jesse: I'd appreciate that.

**Dr. Lance comes in.**

Dr. Lance: Rebecca, you have to leave so we can see how Jesse's head is healing.

Becky: I love you.

**Jesse falls asleep.**

Dr. Hal: Oh, head injuries can cause paitients to be very tierd.

Becky: Okay.

**Becky leaves the room.**

**Waiting room**

Becky: Guys, it's almost 2:00, and I think you should get home.

Joey: Are you gonna be okay staying here by yourself?

Becky: What am I? 9?

Danny: Okay. Good luck.

Becky: Thank you.

**Danny, Joey, DJ, and Michelle leave and go home.**

**In Jesse's room**

Dr. Luke: Guys, I think something tragic has happened. Jesse is in a coma once more.

Dr. Hal: You can't be serious.

**Dr. Lance looks at the results sheet.**

Dr. Lance: I'm afraid he's right sir. And his survival percentage has dropped to 20. .

Dr. Luke: We can't have him die. They look like such a big happy family.

Dr. Hal: I'm going to ask Rebecca a few questions.

**Dr. Hal leaves the room.**

**In the waiting room**

Dr. Hal: Rebecca, I'd like to ask you a few questions.

Becky: Okay.

Dr. Hal: How did you meet Jesse?

Becky: Well, I met him at my co-host's house the day we taped our first show.

Dr. Hal: Why was Jesse at his house?

Becky: His sister died in a car crash. It was also Danny's wife. So Jesse moved in with Danny's friend Joey to help raise his girls. At now they have been living there for 6 years.

Dr. Hal: How long are you and Jesse married?

Becky: 2 years, and we have 2 twin boys.

Dr. Hal: So do you, Jesse, and your twins live in Danny's house?

Becky: Yes. We have a spot up in the attic.

Dr. Hal: The attic?

Becky: It's just like our very own apartment. It's really quite nice.

Dr. Hal: Well, I have some news to share with you.

Becky: Is Jesse dead?

Dr. Hal: No, no, no. But, he is back in a coma and now has a 20 chance of survival.

Becky: Do you know what's wrong with him?

Dr. Hal: Unfortunately, he has severe damage in his brain and broke 2 ribs. He broke both of is legs and has large cuts on his face.

Becky: How can this be happening to me?

**Becky starts crying.**

Becky: I can't take care of 2 little boys if he dies!

Dr. Hal: Just think positive! And if he does, you still have a big family that loves and supports you.

Becky: You're right.

Dr. Hal: Now I have to get back to work. We have to do some surgery on his head.

Becky: Okay.

**Dr. Hal walks back to the room.**

**5 hours later in the waiting room**

Becky: God, it's 7:00 and I haven't got any sleep.

Dr. Lance comes out

Becky: Is Jesse okay?

Dr. Lance: He's still in a coma, but we finished the sugery.

Becky: Can I go see him? I just need to see his face.

Dr. Lance: No harm in that.

**Jesse's room, Becky is sitting next to his bed**

Becky: Jesse, please wake up. PLEASE! The family needs you, and I need you. I can't live without you. Please wake up!

**Dr. Luke comes in**

Becky: When is he going to wake up?

Dr. Luke: He's out of a coma, but he is just sleeping.

Becky: When can he come home?

Dr. Luke: Tomorrow can be a possibility, but only if his survival rate is above 90 for 24 hours.

**Jesse opens his eyes a little**

Becky: You're awake!

**Becky hugs him.**

Jesse: What happened?

Becky: You were in a coma for like 12 hours! You were dying!

Jesse: Percentage please?

Dr. Luke: Congratulations, it's 87

Becky: Jesse! You're gonna survive!

Jesse: I'm gonna survive? Oh my gosh!

Becky: If you stay like this, you can come home in a few days.

Jesse: I can't believe this!

**The Next Day…**

Dr. Hal: Rebecca, Jesse cannot come home today.

Becky: When will he come home?

Dr. Hal: He won't.

Becky: What are you saying?

Dr. Hal: You may want to get the family over here

Becky: Okay.

**Becky calls home**

Joey: Hey

Becky: It's Becky. I need everyone to come down to the hospital immediately.

Joey: Beck, is everything alright?

Becky: The doctors will tell all of you when you get here.

Joey: Okay. We'll be down there.

**Becky hangs up**

**7 minutes later everyone is in the waiting room**

Dr. Lance: Okay. Jesse has just suffered a cardiac arrest.

Michelle: A what?

Dr. Luke: A heart attack.

Dr. Hal: Jesse did not die from the heart attack, but he had a bad stroke. I hate breaking the news, but he died just 12 minutes ago. I'm really very sorry. We did all we can do.

**The 3 doctors walk away. There is a very long silence, and all is heard is tears. **

Becky: WHY GOD WHY! WHY DID YOU TAKE MY JESSE!

Danny: How could this possibly happen?!

Michelle stands there, confused

Michelle: What's going on?

Stephanie: Didn't you here the doctors? Uncle Jesse just died of a stroke!

Michelle: NO! HE ISN'T DEAD!

**Michelle runs out the hospital door, and DJ and Stephanie chase her**

Joey: Whoever caused that accident, I'll kill them!

Becky: I need some time alone.

Becky runs out sobbing and drives back home. Joey goes outside carrying Nicky and Alex.

Joey: Your dad was so cool. Now your never gonna have good hair.

Nicky: Daddy?

Alex: Daddy?

**Joey starts crying harder**

Joey: You probably might not understand yet, but your daddy died in a motorcycle accident.

Nicky: I want Daddy!

Joey: You won't be able to see Daddy for a very long time. The next time you'll see him is in Heaven.

Alex: Heaven?

Joey: Heaven is a place where good people go after they die. Your daddy was good, so he got to go there. But if you're bad, you go to Hell. Hopefully, you'll get to go to Heaven with your daddy and your Aunt Pam. And we should all meet there after we die.

**At home at the dinner table**

Stephanie: It's just not right without Uncle Jesse.

DJ: It reminds me of a puzzle. Each person living here is a piece of the puzzle, and Uncle Jesse is the missing piece.

Michelle: I can't eat.

**Michelle walks away. **

Joey: Neither can I.

**Joey follows her.**

Danny: Becky's gotta eat something. She's been up in the attic for at least 15 hours.

Stephanie: Maybe I should go check on her.

DJ: Steph, I will.

**DJ goes to the attic.**

Stephanie: Why can't I go too?

Danny: DJ needs to talk to a woman. This is her second heavy death.

Stephanie: It's mine too!

Danny: You didn't understand when Mom died. DJ took it really hard.

**DJ knocks on the attic door**

Becky: GO AWAY, JERK!

DJ: Aunt Becky?

Becky: I SAID GO AWAY!

DJ: Do you need anything?

Becky: DON'T MAKE ME HURT YOU!

**DJ runs down the stairs into the kitchen**

DJ: Whatever you do, don't bother Aunt Becky!

Danny: Why?

DJ: She threatened to hurt me, and she got really mean.

Stephanie: That doesn't sound like Aunt Becky at all.

Danny: She's very sad right now. She wants to be alone.

DJ: I'm very sad, and I really want to talk to her.

Danny: Honey, just wait a little while.

Stephanie: C'mon, Deej. Let's got talk to Michelle.

**DJ and Stephanie go upstairs, while Danny takes Nicky and Alex to Joey's room**

**Stephanie knocks on Michelle's door**

Michelle: I want to be alone.

DJ: So do I.

**DJ walks in her room and locks the door. **

Stephanie: Where am I supposed to go? That's my room too, Michelle Elizabeth Tanner!

Michelle: Well it's my room too, Stephanie Judith Tanner!

Stephanie: Forget it. I'll go in the bathroom.

**Stephanie goes into the bathroom and locks the door. **

**The bathroom**

Stephanie (is singing): If every word I said, could make you laugh, I'd talk forever.

**DJ's Room**

DJ (is singing): I asked the sky just what we had,

**Michelle's Room**

Michelle (is singing): Ooooh, it showed forever.

**Danny's Room**

Danny (is singing): If the song I sing to you, could fill your heart with joy,

**Joey's Room**

Joey (is singing): I'd sing forever.

**The Attic**

Becky (is crying and singing): Forever, forever

Everyone: I'd been so happy loving you…

THE END

AUTHOR'S RATING:

G

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I REALLY ENJOYED WRITING AND READING THIS FANFIC. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT JUST AS MUCH AS I DID. KINDA CORNY AT THE END, HUH?


End file.
